Smaller vessels are much more prone to jostling as a response to the water and wind conditions then are larger vessels with hulls long enough to span multiple waves. In these smaller vessels, docking and beach landings are more difficult and downright dangerous when the seas are boiling. For those with leg, back or necks problems, rough water can exacerbate their discomfort. Military or scientific landing craft and vessels laden with expensive equipment are at the mercy of the weather and sea conditions for their landings and operation.
The prior art vessel stabilizations attempt to put a suspension interface between the mass of the passengers and the vessel, similar to those utilized in transport trucks. While this has had limited success, it has only had this success with smaller craft used in mildly turmoil lakes and rivers. Unfortunately, to date there have been no hull designs or active stabilization or suspension systems that can effectively mitigate the pitch, roll and yaw (also denoted as sway, surge and heave) that a vessel experiences in extremely rough weather.
There is a long felt need in the marine industry for a smaller vessel that can stabilize its passengers and cargo against the rapid multi axial movements of a vessel in rough seas. Such a solution is provided by the embodiment set forth below.